


Coming Home

by InfernalRevenge



Category: Perfect Match (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alana comes home after an assignment, F/M, Fluff, Male Main Character, The Heist Monaco mention, but just to be safe???, not technically rated T because it was only one line that only implied something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalRevenge/pseuds/InfernalRevenge
Summary: Alana and Victor fulfill their promises to one another.
Relationships: Alana Kusuma/Main Character (Perfect Match)





	Coming Home

Who could be knocking at Victor Park's door at this hour? The man blearily opened his eyes, sighing as he rubbed a hand over his face. Part of him was tempted not to answer at all and make the person wait until a more reasonable hour to do so, but his mind told him to suck it up and move it. If only to get the knocking to stop.

Still, as he trudged to the front door, multiple worst case scenarios ran through his head: What if it was a burglar, or a murderer, or an Eros agent coming back to enact revenge? Despite the relative peace he and his loved ones had been living in, he wouldn't put it past them if something else happened that would disrupt it. Regardless, he answered anyway, bracing himself as much as he could. 

But he didn't quite expect Alana Kusuma to be the one standing before him, a duffel bag slung over her shoulder. Any trace of sleepiness in Victor's body disappeared in that moment, his eyes widening as he took her in in silence. Was he dreaming? Was she really here, in the flesh? No one could blame him for not believing it -- being woken up at an odd hour can do that to people, not to mention the four months of barely any correspondence and four more of radio silence from her end.

"Hey, Victor," she greeted, trying to slip in a bit of that confidence she was so well-known for, but it came out softer than intended. It didn't help that her gaze shifted to the ground, the grip she had on her bag tightening.

She knew this would happen! What did she expect after not replying to countless calls and messages? She just wanted to keep both of them safe while she was off on her mission, but... God, his silence was doing nothing for her nerves. He wasn't even saying or doing anything yet for some reason it made her pulse quicken all the more. Maybe she shouldn't have come here at 3:00 AM (in hindsight, that was likely why he almost appeared irritated when he opened the door.)

Still, she tried to fill in the silence, explaining herself at about a thousand words a second, "I know you've been calling and I-I'm so sorry I couldn't get to them right away. We had to keep outside communication to a minimum and I didn't want things to get traced to me or you so we played it safe, but I'm here now like I promised, like we promised, and--"

A gentle touch to her hand and a soft "Hey" was enough to cut her off. She tensed at first when Victor squeezed her hand, but when she looked up, he was... He was smiling at her.

Wait what?

Was this... Okay, she wasn't expecting this reaction at all. She expected to get yelled at, or to be on the receiving end of the silent treatment, or even getting the door slammed in her face when he realized it was her. Instead, she got...

Oh, he's hugging her now.

Somewhere between Alana's confused and somewhat panicked thinking, Victor had pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her, keeping her in a tight and warm embrace. A part of him still doubted the reality of it all, until Alana kept trying to talk, words flying out of her mouth and he was barely able to process it all. He wanted to get her attention, and it only confirmed his hopeful suspicion -- that this was real. She was real. As soon as he was able to feel her, relief washed over him like a tide, and he didn't plan on letting go anytime soon.

The silence returned, but instead of being a suffocating force, it felt more like a blanket, wrapping around them comfortingly. Any tension left in the agent's body slipped away as she sighed and returned the embrace, holding on just as tightly.

"Welcome home, my love," he whispered, his voice raspy from sleep, but had every bit of warmth nonetheless.

Alana buried her face in his neck, taking a deep breath and relaxing in his arms. "I'm... sorry," she said, the apology coming out feebly and she mentally kicked herself for sounding like it.

"It's alright, I understand, I promise. I'm just glad to have you back, and that you're safe."

God, he was too good to her. He could feel her start to melt into his embrace, practically supporting some of her weight and taking it as a cue to bring her inside. "You must be exhausted, huh?"

"I mean, eight months investigating a major crime in Monaco does that to a girl," Alana replied, punctuating her statement with a yawn.

"Hmm, you can tell me all about it later."

She raised an eyebrow, “You do remember what being in Interpol entails, right?”

“Then tell me as much as you’re allowed to. You know I’m all about keeping secrets,” he replied with a wink. He took her duffel bag and set it down on the couch. Alana was ready to crash in his living room too until he started leading her into another room instead.

His bedroom?

"You move fast, Park," she teased. It took a moment for the joke to register in his head, but when it did, he sputtered and shook his head. He sure hoped she couldn't see if he was blushing, but man, did his cheeks feel warm.

"That's not-- I mean, not that I-- we could, but... Dammit, Alana." He wasn't sure if she could tell he was pouting at this point, but he looked at her again when she took his hand and gave a squeeze -- payment for last time.

"But you know, I'm too tired for that right now. Why don't we just head to bed, babe?" she said, a genuine smile on her face. Even with what little light that came in through the windows, he could see her sincerity.

Alana kicked her shoes off and soon joined Victor in bed, seeming almost unsure of getting close at first until he all but assured she was snuggled at his side. Her head rested on his chest, an arm wrapped protectively over his midsection as he pulled the sheets over both of them.

"Comfortable?" he mumbled into her hair, taking in her scent. She nodded in response, her eyes drooping since she got into position. Their bodies fit into one another so perfectly, deeply relaxed in each other's presence.

Victor's fingers threaded through her hair, the soft strands falling as she was lulled to sleep to the sound of his heartbeat. For an agent who was supposed to be ready for action at any moment, she seemed to fall into deep sleep very quickly then. It made his heart swell with love knowing she would trust him, to have her vulnerable in this way. They both still have a ways to go for it to be fully established, but this was more than a good start.

He whispered a soft good night and pressed a kiss onto her hair line, falling into slumber for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to, you can follow my Tumblr, heckin-writings


End file.
